Wordless Silent Mess!
by Aoi's Neko-o
Summary: At the end onf an exerting session... What does the SMJWSM players have to say? Finally the Chapter three is up!
1. The Beginning of Something...uh...

Title: Saber Marionette J's Wordless Mess  
  
Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating : PG-13 stands for Parental Guidance over 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Saber Marionette J and will never be able to... just taking their characters to bring out this fic  
  
Author Notes: Ooooooooooooookay! The beginning of a new Era! A new fic of mine is born… out of nowhere and with some original Pranks I just hope everything will go okay in this new contest to arrive on… hope you'll enjoy… cause I'll be having hard times in making Words here… and some conversation might become dull

Oh... To remember... this Fic is developed on the brink of war between Japoness and Garthland... still on the middle of J... so... expect that Saber Dolls and Otaru's Marionettes won't get along too well

  
Summary: Why should we play this game? It's just a crap out of the S**t!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Another Day On Kazahari's apartments….

Yes… another routinary day in where Cherry makes the breakfast with lots of noise… where Lime scream all around, Bloodberry trying to Chase Otaru and give him some of hers… with Hanagata appearing and discussing with the marionettes having an end as the Marionettes give him a full round trip to the moon, Then Otaru Goes to work and the mess fighting starts on trying to Win Otaru's piece… then Hanagata goes Down and Starts discussing as well with them…and the marionettes, thinking he had not enough, decide to give him a "re-launch".

The story finishes as Otaru Comes back from work and makes it have some order… then Supper with the same noise and the same racket… time to sleep (The only time of silence) and the cycle restarts… usually this won't change unless there's another guest entering the apartment…

???: Is this… the Happiness Era… without Wars?

Another Day On Kazahari's apartments….

Come again… another routinary day in where Cherry makes the breakfast with lots of noise… where Lime scream all around, Bloodberry trying to Chase Otaru and give him some of hers… with Hanagata appearing and discussing with the marionettes having an end as the Marionettes give him a full round trip to the moon, Then Otaru Goes to work and the mess fighting starts on trying to Win Otaru's piece… then Hanagata goes Down and Starts discussing as well with them…and the marionettes, thinking he had not enough, decide to give him a "re-launch".

The story finishes as Otaru Comes back from work and makes it have some order… then Supper with the same noise and the same racket… time to sleep.

???: If this is the way it's gonna be… I would rather be on war!

Another Day On Kazahari's apartments….

No comments… another routinary day in where Cherry makes the breakfast with lots of noise… where Lime scream all around, Bloodberry trying to Chase Otaru and give him some of hers… with Hanagata appearing and discussing with the marionettes having an end as the Marionettes give him a full round trip to the moon, Then Otaru Goes to work and the mess fighting starts on trying to Win Otaru's piece… then Hanagata goes Down and Starts discussing as well with them…and the marionettes, thinking he had not enough, decide to give him a "re-launch".

The story finishes as Otaru Comes back from work and makes it have some order… then Supper with the same noise and the same racket… time to sleep

???: And that's how we fell in this hole

Yumeji: We find in a rounded table BlueFiragaCarter and all the main Characters of the SMJ Cast, which suddenly appeared and look each other puzzled... let's see what everyone says about this cra---- uh... err let's see what they think about the Game that is about to start

Otaru: I have no idea...

Cherry: I have no idea...

Bloodberry: No idea

Lime: Am i on TV?

Hanagata: Why Am i here? Nobody ever gives me explanations!

Blue: It's true.... i haven't made myself clear enough... i'll start telling you...

Hanagata: AH! So you're behind all this eh!? You're the one who possesed Little Lime with...

***Cherry Slaps Hanagata Twice with her Rice Tub***

Cherry: Let the Guy speak!

Blue: Okay... as i was saying... i'll let you all know the rules as soon as the other contestants arrive the place

Yumeji: Just in that moment knock on the door started sounding as the door magically open revealing the rest of the contestants... Yes... Faust and his saber dolls: Luchs, Panther and Tiger... all the Japoness crew jumped out of their seats in astonishment...

Hanagata: Doomsday!! Doomsday!! Faust Have Came to

***Bloodberry smashes Hana's Face to the Table with a small thud***

Bloodberry: To BFC So... this is the Plan you dork... this is an ambush! Isn't it? You want Japoness to Fall down over the claws of this... this Darkie!

Yumeji: At this point Faust and the Saber dolls were looking in disgust the little act of cold-heart against them... Faust shook his head in disgust as the saber dolls turned back in signal of almost leaving... BlueFiragaCarter Sweatdropped as Faust began to speak to him

Faust: to BFC Let me guess you haven't told him the rules yet... shame on you...

Blue: It's just that they're the reason of bringing this out...it's a test against the racket

Hanagata: WHO MAKES THE RACKET!

Lime: Whee! Whee! I'm on TV! On TV! Ne, ne Otaru what's TV!?

Faust: impressive...at this point they would hardly win...

Yumeji: Bloodberry, Otaru and Cherry growl at the statement... however, Lime is still having fun Around because she's on TV... jumping around... doing her mess

Tiger: I don't know why should we do this my Fürer... we should be conquering Terra II and bringing chaos to their villagers

Faust: Calm Down... who should be the leader?

Saber Dolls: You! You Should be the Leader! Lord Faust!

Faust: Exactly... and a good leader should crush their enemies in ever field they can...

Luchs: That's smart my Lord Faust

Otaru: You're dead wrong if you think you'll ever have a chance Faust!

Faust: SAVE your words! That's the goal of winning!

Otaru: What?

Blue: Okay Yumeji! Do it!

***Yumeji pushes the big bright red button, the lights go out... no one can see around...***

Hanagata: Awww Somebody touch me "there" is that you? Otaru-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun?

Lime: Ah! OH! Eh? Uh.... Yah!!! EEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO wooo Otaru Otaru...is this TV? It scares me!! Wheeeeeeeeee

Otaru: Ah... Sh*t!! Hanagata! Quit that! How did you Find me!?

Hanagata: It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! Keep touching me!

Otaru: i'm not touching you!!

Lime: Plushiee!!!

Hanagata: ARGHH Let go Dirty marionette!!

Faust: this is insane… but a leader has to do what a leader has to do

Saber Dolls: We'll always follow you Fürer!

Yumeji: A lot's of colors and weird smelly powder is spread over the characters and makes them keep shut all of a sudden…

Blue: Okay… now that I'm the only voice I might be able to caught everyone's attention… let's make clear the fact of how this game is played.. because… after all this is a game… a game to enjoy…

Yumeji: There's silence

Blue: Okay… and since there are no questions and nobody complains so far… let's go to explain how's this game…. Wordless Silent Mess is played… okay… let's make a little Resemble…Yumeji

Yumeji: Hai! This game was born due to all the racket and noise around both atmospheres of Otaru and his marionettes and Faust and his saber Dolls… this game will test how calm and silent and quiet you can be… since the one without doing the most noise will keep on the path and the noisiest one will be getting eliminated..

Blue: Golden Rules to keep on the Game!

* No more than 5 words per sentence

* An average less than 10000 decibels per day

At the end of each day… the loser with more words over one "marked sentence" and more noise will be eliminated and the most quiet will be punished in the roulette of silence… which only means that if you talk too much, you're out and if you keep too quiet you're suffering… so be a normal person and everything will be fine for you.

Yumeji: After light is restored all around the place… Otaru and friends and Fürer and foes and My brother are back but not on Otaru's apartment anymore… but in a big luxury Bungalow (White house might sound like a bad joke) well furnished and absolutely neat… it was a paradise come to life… gasps even from Faust and the saber dolls were heard…and of course… their capabilities to talk were back

Blue: Okay… it's almost midnight already… you should really be resting soon so… are there any questions?

Hanagata: YES THERE ARE!

Blue: Okay Hanagata… do share with us

Hanagata: Are we winning something?

Blue: Sure… the satisfaction of had won the first edition of wordless silent mess!

Otaru: Big deal…

Blue: Well…. Actually there is a grand prize for the winner… but is well known that some persons disencourage themselves after listening to a prize they won't like so…. I'm making that anonymous to make the contestants fight for it

Faust: That surely adds some excitement to the contest…

Blue: Okay then The 10 contestants go sleep and get ready for tomorrow's grand beginning of the Wordless Silent Mess!

Yumeji: Cherry Raises her Hand

Blue: Yes… Cherry?

Cherry: You should have notice that there are nine of us around: Me, Otaru, Lime, Bloodberry, Hanagata, With some sort of disgust Faust, Luchs, Tiger and Panther

Blue: That's right…

Cherry: You know? You just said ten…

Blue: Ooooooooo… Yumeeeeeeee-Chan!!

***Yumeji gulps***

Yumeji: SO… I am supposed to join that group???

Blue: Hell yeah! Get yourself out of that place and come here at once

Yumeji: nervous But… but… who'll take my job as narrator??

***Narrator comes out of the public* **

Narrator: Oh OH OH I can do it! I can I can…

Blue: Hell No! I'm substituting you while you stay here Yume-Chan

***Narrator goes back to sit down mumbling and grumbling***

***Shot of all the contestants going out to their room***

Blue: Oookay! The ultimate contest is about to begin… don't tune out… since 00:00 of this midnight… the game will begin… check out who will be going out in this new game… Wordless Silent Mess

***Crowd Clapping, Happy Music Plays***

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

On the next Chapter….

Find out who goes out first… the house is full of breaking objects and keeping yourself shut with your foe by your side will be very difficult… plus well see who gets punished for being so silent in the brand new Roulette of Silence! This and oh! Much More in the Next Wordless Silent Mess: "Let it Roll!"


	2. Let it Roll!

Title: Saber Marionette J's Wordless Mess  
  
Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating : PG-13 stands for Parental Guidance over 13

Humor: Because some might find it funny

Horror: Because some might say it sucks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Saber Marionette J and will never be able to... just taking their characters to bring out this fic, And no... anything i may bring to this fic is abolutely out of my posession  
  
Author Notes:  I just hope this won't become too stoopid or motionless or any other way... i'm trying to do my best out of a never-see or played game... my influences over watching too much BakaMattSu's Survivor: Terra II so i give him as well some of the credit of this game.... not too much... but at least is worthy to appear in my notes.

This is surely a work of Fanfiction, maybe time and space is screwed up but maybe that's how the word Fanfiction Guards me...

Okay Show to begin, Sit back and enjoy the noises of the silence... who goes first? Who's punished first on my Roulette of Silence? Sit back try to guess... do whatever... be happy... uh...  
Summary: Wordless Mess on the Road.... Short tour Through feelings and thinkings about this game and also the beginning of the first day over this stupid contest

Saber Marionette J Wordless Silent Mess Chapter 2 : "Let it Roll!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***Time: 11:43...  15 right after all the cast of SMJ went up to their rooms. Camera passes throught the hallway where all the rooms are shown... there's absolutely no noise... absolutely weird matter... but inside our rooms some people cannot conciliate a deep sweet sleep***

**Room J-01** Lime's Room

Blue: We find a neat soup of screwed up room (¿¿¿???) Lime has surely made a mess out of her room... Maybe for the fact that Cherry's not able to make her bed anymore since she's out in another room she just made what she could interpretate... but still, we find a Drowsy Lime Laying on the floor... a pink-bleached carpet... she's looking at the carpet with so much attention

Lime: Shhh! Little Anties should not make noise when walking... ***takes her thumb to her mouth and start making sucking noises, she then cuddled into a Lime-Ball*** 

Blue: Indeed, Lime was having a hold of herself, trying not to scream desperately in a rush of "Genki" Was sure a high Achievement...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH KAWAI AAAAAAAAAAAANTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blue: Talked too fast... didn't i?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Room J-00** Hanagata's Room

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KAWAI AAAAAAAAAAAANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blue: Hanagata sprung out of her bed like if the springs of the bed didn't like him, his face flat into the floor... this floor... unluckily for Hanagata, was of white hard tile... so his cheek against the tile made a slap-sounding noise as Hanagata scrunched his face in horrorful pain.

Hanagata: Owiee... this is not what i'm worth for...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile, there areother places in where the Noise is not exactly a disturbing factor... it IS the factor

**Room J-03** BloodBerry's Room

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH KAWAI AAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blue: We here find a completely unaffected Marionette which just scratches his head at the statement of Lime and faces up... Just then... it had to happen

No one could bear the Pain... no one was prepared for... no one could ever expect it

It Was the cruelest thing one Marionette could ever Do.... it was monstruous!

Bloodberry: ***Crank up speakers, in other words, Snores out loud***

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dreaming or Not... Racket is Racket...

**Room J-02** Cherry's Room

Blue: We here find a Neat Good, decent room and a marionette just behaving well

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KAWAI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTT!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Bloodberry's snoring coming out from the room next door***

Blue: At this two sources of noise... there's absolutely no response... Silence goes back for some seconds and then it happens

Cherry: ***fantazising*** AAAA MY LORD OTARU! DON'T DO IT!!

***Blanket ripping sound***

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Some people would really miss the silence atmosphere that imperated for bare minutes... it was good while it lasted

**Room J-J** Mamiya Otaru's Room

Blue: We here find a not-so-happy owner of three Racketing Marionettes just doing their show... with a pillow covering his face and ears ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KAWAI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blue: ...he's trying his best not to go nuts and make his racket as well...

***Bloodberry's Snoring coming out from door two rooms past his***

Blue: ....but let's face it....

Cherry: ***fantazising*** AAAA MY LORD OTARU! DON'T DO IT!!

Blue: Otaru Mamiya is not one of those persons who would just stand there doing nothing

Otaru: Would You all guys just shut the hell up!?!?!?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Blue: Oh yeah... that worked? Or make it worse? Oh, no... Otaru Mamiya, You shouldn't have requested it that rough!! You don't know what you have just caused!

Lime: ***Crying*** Waaaahhh Otaru Was mean!!

Cherry: My Lord! I'm highly dissapointed on you!

Bloodberry: Buster... we were just trying to sleep... but you had to wake us up!

Blue: Then there was silence Back again... silence that annoyed and made Otaru Nervous at the same time... he sweatdropped as he spoke back to try to held back his words...

Otaru: Oh, ow ow ow ow! Sorry! Lime? Cherry? Bloodberry? I truly didn't mean it in that way

Lime: Listened to that? He really MEANT it... not in that way but he did!!

***Bloodberry and Cherry humphed out loud***

Hanagata: Do not Worry Otaru-Kun! I'm still heeeeere...!

Otaru: ***Mumbles*** That's why I worry...

Blue:... it couldn't be helped anyways... it will sure be a wobbling beginning for Otaru since there are not her marionettes willing to support him... what will happen?

***a report card approaches BFC, reads it***

Blue: Oh... for some strange reason... the Garthland team is unwilling to let themselves be spiated since they found out all the hidden cameras around their rooms... ***mumbling to camera*** ...but not for long...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***Day number one: 7:00am***

Blue: Okay Ladies and Gents! The Beginning of this outraging contest will begin... let's see how much silence can everyone bear as the time passes by... watch your step and be silent... but not much... come to meditate it... since the beginning of the 700 hours the contestanst have 12 hours to develop their usual chores around this place.... absolutely everything is permitted...except running away from this place...

***Fan Throws a Rock at BFC, Almost bullseye but dodges***

Fan 1: Do anyone has told you that you talk too much?

Blue: Yes... but i usually do not listen to them

Fan 2: Get your ass out of the scenerio!

***BFC Does as the Fan commands***

Blue: The show begins now....!

_Upstage..._

Blue: ***From Narrating Chamber* **We here see that the first guy going downstairs is Yume-Chan... Looks to all sides and talks

Yumeji: What is Happenning here?

***Crowd Goes Crazy*** (Something i wasn't awared of)

Blue: Indeed Those are the first words of a normal day in here...let's see what happens next

***we see a Hanagata-Ball Rolling down the stairs... when it gets to finish his falling everyone realices that the Hanagata-Ball is actually Hanagata***

Narrator: Buy your Hanagata Balls For $10!!

Hanagata: Morning! Owiee...

Yumeji: Funny way downstairs....

Hanagata: Thank Me Not.... Her!

Blue: We here see Lime Going down first... her arms are folded and her face showing high and up, like a disgusted wife, Next in the slide is Bloodberry with a groggy, not too happy face looking downwards, And at the end of the lane We see Cherry which is evading the eyes of a Desperated Otaru Mamiya, which is hardly trying to happy back his marionettes... it's unneccessary to say that he's not even close to his target..... but i already said it, heheh

Otaru: C'mon Cherry! Trust me...

Cherry: You were mean... period

Otaru: I didn't mean it

Bloodberry: Sing Another Song Otaru...

Lime: I never thought you could

Blue: And so... they approached the living room where they found Hanagata and Yumeji Chan

Lime: Gomen! Kicked too hard...

Hanagata: Shut up Dirty Marionette!

Cherry: Don't Worry Lime...

Bloodberry: He's not kind at all

Blue: Otaru Heavy sighed after not being able to do something about the situation... so he just sat back in the couch of the living and remaint quiet, meanwhile, Some other people were coming down the stairs... with this four, all the cast of the game is complete....

**7:47**am

Faust: To Otaru Having a bad beginning? ***Grins***

Otaru: Go bug  other place...

Faust: May we try your Marionettes?

***Otaru Shrugged***

Panther: He's sure pissed off...

Tiger: Who cares? We can bug Marionettes

Luchs: Idiot! Too much words!

Blue: Tiger Gasped getting aware of the LOOOONG sentence she just performed

Faust: Idiot... too much noise

Blue: Luchs Covered her mouth after noticing she had shout 2 times out loud...

Cherry: Time to make dinner

Bloodberry: i Agree

Lime: Okay!

Blue: Cherry went to the kitchen and got ready to do some food... she went to the refri and found a High-stuffed one... there were lots of things to do and prepare... it was incredibly good... however... she spent 15 minutes looking there before she decided what to do...

_Living Room..._

Here We find Bloodberry, Hanagata sitting on the chairs of the dinnertable while Yume-Chan and Lime were sittin in the carpet floor with some kind of out-of-nowhere ball

Bloodberry: What are these... chairs?

Hanagata: Some uses them to sit...

Bloodberry: Baka

Hanagata: They use them in american homes

Bloodberry: i'm no such thing

Hanagata: Sure...

Bloodberry: This is boring

Hanagata: Yeah.

Bloodberry: I miss the shout

Hanagata: Yeah.

Blue: Bloodberry stares at Hanagata with some kind of piss... Hanagata immediately gets the message.

Hanagata: I Was Saving Words!

Bloodberry: Sure

**8:32am**

Blue: Now, on the other side... We find Lime and Yume-Chan Having some discussion as they pass the ball through the floor...

Lime: They were two  ***passes***

Yumeji: No, i know they were three  ***Passes***

Lime: Two! ***Passes***

Yumeji: Three! ***Passes***

Lime: Two and a half? ***Passes***

Yumeji: Okay... ***grabs the ball and throws it at Faust***

Blue: The path of the ball makes Faust be hit, then with a wonderful topspin it gets to knock Panther and Otaru

Faust: AAWW!

Otaru: Hey!

Panther: Who did That!!?

Blue: Both Lime and Yumeji smile sheepishly at them

Lime-Yume: Eh? Us? No way...

Blue: Faust Grumbles as he turns back where he was lookin; Panther just point at them two and Otaru didn't seem to care... Lime was Dumbfounded and Yumeji giggled softly

Yumeji: See... they were three

Lime: It was cool stuff...

Blue: Meanwhile, on the other hand, we find Faust and his Saber dolls trying to bully Otaru

Faust: Did you spank them?

Otaru: no...

Tiger: Did You crank them?

Otaru: no

Panther: You made them women!

Otaru: The hell...?

Luchs: Then what was it?

Otaru: I...i shouted at them...

Blue: Silence aboarded the place for some seconds

Faust: ...

Luchs: ...

Tiger: ...

Panther: ...

Otaru: ...?

Lime: from the dining room They are five!

Yumeji: Six!

Lime: Five...

Yumeji: Eleven? 

Lime: Fairly enough...

Blue: A drowned...stiff, yet annoying Laugh started and  fuzzed off quite fastly... just to be flooded again with a burst of critic laughs

Tiger: LOL!

Luchs: LMAO!

Panther: ROTFLOL!

Faust: ROTFLMAO!

Blue: Otaru gave everyone a puzzled look... they were all laughing to the crying brink

Tiger: laughing You...You listened that!?

Panther: She JUST shouted at them!

Luchs: Crying oof...oooff... LOL!

Faust: laughing Please Otaru... tell me it was a joke!

Otaru: no... it was not

Faust: Agh! ROTFLMAO!

Tiger: LOL!

Luchs: LMAO!

Panther: ROTFLOL!

Blue: A Ball is thrown and with some wondorous efects of movement, it gets to hit Otaru, Faust and his saber dolls a couple of rounds

Yumeji: Yes!

Lime: Wait. They were eleven

Blue: A sound of a vase breaking into small little pieces is heard

Lime: Wow

Yumeji: heheheh

**9:08**am

Blue: A Drowned shout is heard from the kitchen

Cherry: BREAKFAST'S READY!

Dining Room 

Bloodberry: It was about time....

Hanagata: Yeah, i'm starving to death

Blue: Hanagata, Bloodberry were already in the place... Yumeji, Otaru and Lime Joined to eat the feast Cherry just prepared... Faust and saber dolls approached, right then

Cherry: Wait a minute

Luchs: What's wrong Marionette?

Cherry: This is for Japoness

Blue: Faust and the saber dolls Face Faulted

Tiger: What but...we're hungry

Cherry: There's the kitchen...

Panther: We wanna eat!

Cherry: You want...you go...

Blue: Hanagata, Bloodberry, Lime, Yumeji and even Otaru Clapped at Cherry's encouragement, on the other side, Garthland players just mumbled and grumbled under their breaths as they made their ways to the kitchen

Lime: You were so cool!

Cherry: Why, thank you... now... shall we eat...?

Bloodberry: That's the spirit!

Otaru: That was nice... good job

Blue: A silence was generated... only the sounds of Yumeji and Hanagata fighting for a piece of bread was heard...

Hanagata: Give it to me...

Yumeji: Mine, mine, mine, mine

Cherry: ...

Hanagata: Your Old Brother is Starving...!

Yumeji: i'm worth to have it

Lime: ...

Otaru: What?

Bloodberry: Shall we eat... MARIONETTES?

Cherry and Lime: Hai

**9:22** am

Blue: Otaru could do nothing but just look down at this cold-hearted trio of marionettes which were really upset at him... if he didn't know that... he sure knew now for sure...From now on... and excepting the no headquarters battle for the bread between Hanagata and Yume- chan, the rest of the breakfasters remaint quiet giving random glimpses to each other...and of course... using the smartest way of saving words... thinking

Lime: thinks Meanie Otaru... i won't forgive him unless he give me a good explanation... i seldom get mad... but that was really mean from him

Hanagata: Get another from the pile!

Yumeji: i want this one!

Bloodberry: thinks I never thought he would be able to do such a thing like that to us! He surely dissapointed me... i'm expecting a reasonable excuse for doing that

Yumeji: You get another...

Hanagata: I also want this!

Cherry: thinks Otaru... I'm sorry... but we weren't doing nothing wrong... that was cold...

Blue: Hanagata and Yumeji fall down backwards from the chair after the tug-o-war they were having ended in a half for you and half for me of the bread

Otaru: thinks I've done wrong...i know it... but how can i give them an explanation... how can it be helped.... no wonder... i have to do this... whatever it is the cost... i'm sorry Marionettes... sorry Lime, Sorry Cherry, Sorry Bloodberry, Sorry Hanagata, Sorry Yumeji... i guess there won't be any other way to help this out... i gotta do it...

Blue: Otaru Stood up from his chair after just being making a whirpool with the noodles soup... in other words... without even touching his soup, nor breakfast... this surprised everyone in the dinnertable... uh... except for Hanagata and Yumeji which were arguing about Who got the biggest chunk.

Otaru: Had enough... thanks Cherry

Hanagata: Hah! Got the bigger one...

Yumeji: That's not true

Cherry: to Otaru You didn't even taste it

Hanagata: yes it is.... ***Shows the piece*** Look!

Bloodberry: to Otaru What's Wrong with you?

***Yumeji snags the bread away from Hanagata's Hands and munches it***

Yumeji: you say what?

Lime: to Otaru Otaru? What's up?

Hanagata: MY BREAD! ***Cries***

Otaru: Is nothing... Trust me... 

Blue: And saying so... Otaru made his way upstairs... he didn't look upset or else... otherwise... he was playing a bright song and was humming one of those invented-in-the-way songs, it was a matter that left the marionettes dumbfounded and confused at some point... they looked at each other as they all in the dinnertable continued eating, uh... except for Hanagata and Yumeji, which are now battling for something they can't regret

Hanagata: Give it back!

Yumeji: It's already in tummy...

Hanagata: Nooo!

Yumeji: Accept it... it's gone

Hanagata: Noooooo! ***whimpers softly with his head banging the table***

_Meanwhile..._

Cherry: That was ***bang*** weird...

Bloodberry: Yeah ***bang bang*** without taking any food

Lime: Do you think...***bang, BANG*** he's?

Bloodberry and Cherry: What? ***Bam***

Lime: He's dissapointed on us? ***BAM***

Cherry: How so? ***Bang Bang BANG***

Lime: He taught us to forgive ***Bang Bam***

Bloodberry: So?

Lime: We're not forgiving him ***BANG BANG BANG***

Bloodberry: HANAGATA YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!

Hanagata: Sorry...

Cherry: Lime's Right

Bloodberry: So... shall we apologize?

Cherry: Obviously

Lime: I Agree

***Booooooooooooooooooooooom, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG***

Marionettes: HANAKO!

Blue: We Find  Hanagata, which is now playfully playing (D'uh) with Yumeji

Hanagata: i didn't do it...

Blue: Lime's Cherry's and Bloodberry's face-faults as the sound is heard one more time

***Booooooooooooooooooooooom, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG***

Blue: By following the source of sound... we find out that those sounds are actually coming out from the KITCHEN

Yumeji: This is gonna be funny 

Hanagata: What do you mean?

Blue: Yumeji points at the entrance of the kitchen... a big smokescreen starts puffing out and covers the whole place...

Cherry: Fans...we need.... Lime?

Blue: Right Before the smokescreen had covered the entire place... Lime caught a deep breath at the top of her lungs... matter that converted her in Lime-Ball... Bloodberry Just managed to open some windows around before the show started

Bloodberry: Up and at it!

Blue: Lime Heavily released the oxygen which was no longer oxygen because of the respiration process... uh, the hell with my biology... she blows away mostly all of the smoke gathered in the place away from it through the window... after the smoke was disipated, We could see a LOL to the floor... or whatever it is scene

Picture it... A dark-faced Faust coming out and three smoked-choking Saber Dolls

Bloodberry: to Panther Raw

Cherry: to Luchs Well- cooked

Lime: To Tiger Toasty

Hanagata: laughing at Faust Messed up!

Faust: Better Die Starving

Hanagata: Better Die HOWEVER...

Cherry: Lol

Lime: Lol

Bloodberry: Lol

Blue: Even Yumeji Loled... Faust and his crew could do nothing to fight it against... the had to resign and go upstairs without anything in their poor empty stomachs

**10:20** am

Hanagata: back to the real Terra II Hey... where is Otaru?

Bloodberry: Beat us...he's upstairs

Yumeji: Why that?

Cherry: We're not too sure...

Lime: Otaru is dissapointed on us...

Blue: And with these Words... everyone went upstairs knowing that it was better to save words, than to waste them in order to keep themselves in this contest they had suddenly fallen in, however... a mixture of feelings could be see as they made their way upstairs... Cherry Was awkwardly trying to kee up a smile... she couldn't just do it... Bloodberry on the other hand was just looking at the ceiling and Little Lime was playing with Yume- Chan and with a puzzled Hanagata which wondered why weren't they so joyful and out of their real selves... After all...it was a game... and their rules kept them from doing something or nothing at the same time... (Now that didn't have sense, Whatever... ) 

Everyone was determined to take a nap after waking up early... (Okay... it's an average waking hour... but they're not used to that... so they did!) So... Hours passed after another important thing Happenned... let's fast forward to the beginning of new actions in the place...

_2nd Floor of the Bungalow... Passageway Rooms, 1:09pm ---- Room J-01_

Blue: Lime's Laying in the bed as her drowzy emerald eyes start opening and begins to stretch... and yawns wide-mouthed... she then scratches her head and rubs her teary eyes due to the looong nap she just took... she then looked all sides... realized she was alone

***Crowd claps at BFC***

Blue: under his breath Bunch of sarcastical scum... ***clears throat*** well, however... Lime's eyes were filled with some kind of Hesitation... she wanted something... she stood up and looked and made her way out of the Room of hers... she then looked straight into the door with a "J-J" attached in the very front of it... she bit her nails and looked away for a split second... just when she turned back to see the Room J-J She realized that Cherry and Bloodberry would actually had the same purpose as Lime's... She gasped, but Bloodberry quickly kept her from Shouting or saying something stoopid by covering her mouth.

Bloodberry: Shhh... we don't wanna wake him

Lime: mmph...

Cherry: Now, now be a good girl

Blue: Lime Was free from Bloodberry's hand in her mouth device

Lime: whispering We're going in right?

Bloodberry: Yeps...

Cherry: On Three... one... Three...

Blue: the three Marionettes entered at the same time without saying a word... what they saw surprised them all and left them unspoken... 

Cherry: There...

Lime: ...Is...

Bloodberry: ...Nobody..

Yumeji: ...Here!

Blue: The three marionettes shouted in surprisement

Marionettes: Yumeji!

Yumeji: That's me

Lime: What are you doing?

Yumeji: Oh... just passing by...

Cherry: You Scared us

Yumeji: putting a cute face am i that ugly...

Bloodberry: No faces... Where's Otaru?

Yumeji: On Hanagata's Room...

Blue: The marionettes turned blue at Yumeji's Statement... They three all were like oh... my... freaking... gosh... he... picked... him... on... us! No wonder the marionettes rushed in a dust rush and headed to Room J-00 where Hanagata was... Lime was about to break in with a kick...

Cherry: whispering wait... might be dangerous

Bloodberry: plus it would add you decibels

Lime: What should i do then??

Cherry: I have less Decibels

Lime: You go then

Blue: Using some brains... Cherry got picked to go down with the door... just when she was about to break it down, a bulb lighted over Lime's head

Lime: Wait...

Cherry: What now...

Lime: Just listen from here?

Bloodberry: That's smarter

Blue: And saying so... The three marionettes... and a just-in Yumeji neared their ears to the door... to catch some of his conversation with Hanagata... it was distorted... but it could be heard, and that was what really counted

Otaru: You made me feel better

Hanagata: My pleasure...

Otaru: I finally could get over it

Hanagata: I'm sure they won't bug you anymore...

Blue: That was the only thing the marionettes could bear... no more hearing... they would go crazy.... if they ever heard more of it

Lime: Break it...

Blue: Cherry didn't have to listen to the command twice... almost immediately... like expecting the order of Lime-Chan... She broke in the door which went down with a small deafening crack... Otaru and Hanagata turned back in astonishment... they were both sitting... there were absolutely nothing that seemed "out of his place" in fact... all was... normal... normal...but the marionettes were blind in rage by the words they heard

Bloodberry: So... we bug you?

Otaru: you don't understand.... I

Cherry: Wanna get over us?

Otaru: You're getting it wrong...

Lime: You don't need us anymore?

Otaru: Lime-Chan

Lime: Teary eyed Don't worry.... we understand

Blue: Okay... this seemed like no comedy no more... for these minutes they were no comedy... and i'm sorry for that... The marionettes we're all in the brink of tears... except Lime who was already crying... Hanagata sttod there like if he didn't even exist... he knew what getting into this kind of scenes would mean... Otaru was so desperated in trying to conveince them, but yet again... they didn't seem like they would listen to him so easily

Otaru: Guys... listen to me

Cherry: There's nothing more... Otaru

Bloodberry: Everything is so clear now

Blue: And with these words the marionettes ran away from the placeand found refugee in their respective rooms... they were crying unchainedly...... this was outta Otaru's hands and not for the first time in his life... but this was sure a threat to deal with properly

Hanagata: You're in big trouble

Otaru: I really should...

Hanagata: I'll miss you...

Blue: Hours Passed

_2nd Floor of the Bungalow... Passageway Rooms, 6:50 pm ---- Main passageway Speakers_

**_Blue: _**_The journey is right about to finish.. Please meet all in the main hall in ten minutes to make the final count of words and decibels you got and to decide which one is the one going down this game...For your listening i thank... Out_

Faust: He should be the one out...

**6:52** pm

Tiger: Yeah... speaks too much

Luchs: Let's go Fürer..

Faust... no one is going out...

Panther: That's for sure

Blue: The Garthland Gang made their way upstairs... Hanagata and Yumeji made their way down the Hall Calmly...  with some kind of strange seriousness in their faces...

**6:53** pm

...then the three marionette's door's rooms opened and the three marionettes started running in a hurry to get down there as soon as possible... However... two stopping hands made them brake their motors in a split second... those two stopping  hands were Otaru's... The marionettes gasped at Otaru's face... it was full of sadness... like if something bad was about to happen... Otaru then started Speaking

Otaru: Guys... this was all a misunderstood... i'm terribly sorry it had to happen this way

Blue: The marionettes Looked at Otaru absolutely impressed... He used 15 fricking words in just one sentence

Bloodberry: Stop!

Otaru: I will not until i make this out clear and make you understand how i feel

Cherry: You don't understand!

**6:55 **pm

Otaru: I understand, That's why i'm telling you all this things... guess what... a damn contest means nothing if i can't get along with you well and that's why i need all this words to tell you that i'm terribly sorry...

Lime: Otaru-Kun

Otaru: Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry... i hope this is enough for you three to deserve to be forgiven... if not... i beg you three for what should i do to receive your pardon

**6:56** pm

Blue: Otaru then kneeled and some sobbing could be heard from him... The marionettes began looking at each other... now they understood it all... they were all blind, they couldn't see the true because of their anger... they couldn't see that Otaru needed to be listened, he needed to be comforted and due to the marionettes' behaviour... he had to go over with Hana to unleash his pain that was hurting him down in the chest... They were oh! So blind... they couldn't see the true...

***Tomatoes were thrown towards to the Narrator's Chart**

Random Fan: Let them speak for heaven's sake!!

Blue: 200 decibels for you

Random Fan: And some freakin' billions for you if you don't shut up

**6:58** pm

Blue: My gosh... Back to the marionettes

Bloodberry: We're so Sorry Otaru

Cherry: We cost you the contest

Lime: You're free of any weigh

Otaru: It doesn't Matter... i just hope this was of some use... and you learnt the lesson...

Marionettes: Hai

**6:59 pm**

Blue: The Marionettes and Otaru made their way down the stairs to meet up with me in a minute

***BlueFiragaCarter Poofs away from the Narrator's Chamber and appears right in front of the living room in where all the players had already Gathered and started mumbling something under their breaths... A deafening sound of a gong was heard...***

**Blue:**Okay, since this moment the rules are off... feel free of speaking a bit more

Cherry: one thousand decibels for that gong, mister

** *The Japoness Crew Laughed at Cherry's Statement***

**Faust: **Bah...

Tiger: Is that the best joke under your sleeve you useless marionette?

Lime: I have a better one come to life ***points her*** you!

*The Japoness crew's  laughs rosed at Lime's statement*

Blue: Okay... let's give this a little Break Shall we...?

**Every member sat in each couch... they were all looking at Blue who pointed at some kind of small chamber... the Players look puzzled**

Blue: See that? That's the teleporting thing

Bloodberry: ***coughs*** stupid...

***ALL Laughed***

Blue: Okay... some people might not laugh after we figure out who's going back home through that thing... okay... well... before we know the reality i would like each player to write down the cardboard the person you would like to be Out of the Game... and down his/her name the name of the person you would like to be out on The Roulette of Silence...Okay? Go...

 Everyone started, it took a couple of minutes for everyone to finish except for lime who was playfully doing "something" With her cardboard

Blue: Okay... let's see what everyone thinks one by one beginning with Japoness crew... any volunteer to show out first?

***Cherry lifted her cardboard: Up: Faust  Down: Luchs***

Blue: Any Comments

Cherry: I don't like them?

Blue: Fine... it looks like there won't be good bonds between players from different crews, Now... a volunteer from Garthland?

***Luchs Lifted her cardboard: Up: Cherry; Down: Otaru***

Blue: Any comments?

Luchs: I didn't like Cherry's Cardboard

Blue: That makes sense.... Japoness?

***Yumeji lifted his Cardboard: Wrote nothing***

Blue: Uh... comments?

Yumeji: I don't have a rage mind... i don't like or prefer anyone to go or to be punished

***Crowd Clapped***

Blue: Seeds of goodness growing in Japoness...

Faust: Bah...

Blue: Could that Mean you're next showing, Faust?

***Faust Lifts his cardboard: Up: Otaru; Down: Otaru***

Blue: Huh? Eh? Any comments?

Faust: No...

Blue: But that's...

Faust: No...

Blue: Okay... Okay... Next From Japoness?

***Bloodberry lifts her Cardboard: Up: Faust; Down: Hanagata***

Faust: Bah...

***Hanagata's mouth wide-opens***

Blue: Oh... any comments?

Bloodberry: Although it's almost impossible... i think hanako deserves some good pun, and since we can't give it to him... well

***Hanagata scribbles on his cardboard***

Hanagata: Oh... Oh... can i Be next?

Blue: But... the...

Hanagata: PLEASE!

Blue: Okay... Go Hanagata

***Hanagata lifts his Cardboard: Up: Faust; Down: Scribbled Panther,  Bloodberry***

Faust: Bah

Blue: I know... Comments?

Hanagata: That ungateful marionette wants to punish me? So do i!

Bloodberry: Whatever... Hanagata... Whatever...

Blue: ***Sweatdrops*** Okay... Garthland?

***Tiger Lifts her cardboard: Up: Lime; Down: Otaru***

Blue: Comments...

Tiger: Garthland Would Rule Terra II

Marionettes: Never!

Faust: Bah....

Blue: ***sweatdrops*** Ah- hahah... funny... Japoness?

*Otaru lifts his cardboard: Up: Faust; Down: Any Saber Doll*

Blue: Smartie! Comments?

Otaru: I would not let anybody take over Terra II

Saber Dolls: Garthland Would Rule Terra II

Marionettes: Never!

Faust: Bah

Hanagata: You're Gonna pay for this Bloodberry

Bloodberry: Whatever, Hana, Whatever

Blue: This soudns like a bad twelve days of Christmas

Faust: Bah...

Blue: Garthland?

*Panther Lifts her cardboard: Up: Otaru; Down: Lime*

Blue: Comments?

Panther: Strong bonds should be broken

Blue: Deep Thoughts

Bloodberry: She's just Drunk!

*Japoness Crew laughs*

Panther and Faust: Bah...

Blue: Okay... lastly from Japoness... Lime? Uh.. Lime?

**  * We find lime still playfully writting "something on her cardboard"***

Lime: Uwe?

Blue: Lime... Had You already made your choice ?

Lime: Ne? What choice? ***Shows Cardboard*** Like my Neko-o?

*Every member of the Japoness crew Face faults*

Faust: Bah...

Blue: Okay... Since everyone excepting Lime-Chan has already made their choices... i would proceed to name which one is Going and which one is visiting us tomorrow early morning in the "Roulette of Silence" Everyone would please stand up?

***Everyone Does as Commanded, Dramatic song plays***

Blue: Okay... The person which is going to the Roulette of silence is....

_Luchs_

***Luchs face is filled with Horror***

Tiger: Be strong, Behold the pain...

Blue: and the one who's going out is.....

_Mamiya Otaru_

* **none of the member of the Japoness crew is really impressed***

Blue: Okay, Otaru... we all feel sorry about this...

Faust: Talk for yourself you wimp...

Blue: well... Otaru... Could You please make your way to the teleporting thing?

* **Otaru noded, He then Made his way through a sad bunch of marionettes... he hughed each one of them and all of them began crying... he then Hughed Yumeji and then Handed Hanagata Goodbye... Then started Walking slowly towards the Teleporting thing which was in the very center of the living room***

Otaru: Sorry Marionettes... I love you all

***And so... he disappeared in a matter of seconds***

Blue: The Day is Done... You can do whatever you want from now till midnight... but that's after going to your confession chambers to give opinion about this fatidic first day... this is all for me... logging off

***Clapping, Happy Song Plays***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Otaru's Last Words*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Otaru:** My time here was brief and painful at some rate... but i do not regret it and i am still glad that i was able to be forgiven by my marionettes... i wish them the best of luck for them to arrive to the end of this game and win whatever the prize is... Please... Take good care and, for all that is sane... remain in the game... i hope this had helped you understand that somehow you have to be together to be strong.... Okay.... Off

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**This was all I Can do to keep this updated.... and for the calculators and the interested Ones.... i put down the Charts of Decibels and words that everyone used...**

**Cherry**

Decibels 2220

Words 6

**Otaru**

Decibels 3490

Words 106

**Lime **

Decibels 2450

Words 5

**Bloodberry**

Decibels 2570

Words 7

**Hanagata**

Decibels 2630

Words 8

**Faust**

Decibels 1670

Words 5

**Luchs**

Decibels 1290

Words 0

**Tiger  **

Decibels 1310

Words 2

**Panther**

Decibels 1360

Words 1

**Yumeji**

Decibels 1760

Words 6

Tune Out For Next Chapter... (Will take long) Ja, Ne (I gotta go rest from all this words)

Chapter 2: Let it Roll

To Be Continued


	3. The Confessionaries!

Title: Saber Marionette J's Wordless Mess  
  
Genre: Anime/Saber Marionette J  
  
Rating : PG-13 stands for Parental Guidance over 13

Humor: If any laugh comes out when reading this.... this might be the cause

Horror: if you say that it sucks while reading this  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Saber Marionette J and will never be able to... just taking their characters to bring out this fic, And no... anything i may bring to this fic is abolutely out of my posession.... maybe just the fact of the ideas on this story... but they're insubstantial  
  
Author Notes: Okay.... i want to make these things good and entertaining... also perfect... not exactly in that order but i do stil wanna do it.... this is a transition chapter... it has no advance on the game... it's like a neutral position on the game.... i guess i'll be doing one of this each day that passes by... so after the tempest, the calm goes back and sometimes don't but as i and some of the readers have noticed that i talk too much... i've decided to shut and make room for this Transition chapter's summary

Saber Marionette J Wordless Silent Mess Transition Chapter 1:The calm after a tempesty and before the next one...

Summary: The Confession chambers (Not the church's ones) The feelings of the contestants after such a fatidic day of activities and silence!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Day 1: 7:38... Fifteen minutes after the deliberation of the out- of- the- game and the candidate for the Roulette of Silence...

Scenario: Darkness place... it's just like that evangelion's  I- don't- know- what- the- hell- is-happening - here stage.... but the extra stuff here is a one side Glassy, one side mirrory glass... in where the Mirrory side is facing towards the character that would be there and the glassy one is facing the public, that way the  characters would never know they're there... since it's also sound-proof...... The crowd is kinda puzzled about what can be next in this day... then the sound of a buzzing microphone is heard 

Blue: Okay, thanks for your waiting

Fan: To the point!!

Blue: Ok ok, no rodeos...This faucet, this part of the game is centered to see what the reactions of the players inside the game is going...this might not bee of much entertainment.... but it's part of each day's ending...so let's get it rolling!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Upstage 

Faust's Confessionary

***Faust appears in the middle of the darkness lit by a bare bulb, such a scary face is wearing today.***

Today has been another disgusting day of my life... i thought that winning this game would make me important but it's nothing but a sack of stupidities... i wanna be outta here! But still there's nothing i can do...

***Faust gets tary eyed before bursting out in sour, childish crying***

Waaah... mommy... i don't wanna continue this Sh*t, This thing absolutely sucks! I'm not gonna be able to survive this! I'm not confident... Tiger! Where are you!? I need you! Don't leave me alone... aaaaaah help me.... dammit!

***Faust gets over his senses again... clears his throat and wipes his eyes***

I must be strong... i won't let my sweet part take over me... i'm the strongest and i should rule... i'm the 16th and i'm the one... the chosen one

MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AAAAAAH AAAAAAH WAHHH

Snf snf.... why can't i fight it!?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Public Stage 

***Everyone's dead***

***Laughing to death***

Blue: no mic This wasn't suppossed to be funny! What's with all of them?

Mic Well... looks like Faust had let himself get carried away from his childhood past memories... could he become a bit touchy? Could this feeling make him lose it all? Oh well... better see what's gonna happen with him tomorrow.... Okay... let's get to the next confessionary... which is...?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Upstage 7:45pm 

Bloodberry's Confessionary

***Bloodberry appears same as Faust in the middle of the dark place, however.... she doesn't look that scary.... although she seems kinda serious***

**Bloodberry: He left us... He sprung away... and all because of what!? Because of our stubborness... damn it! We were so stupid! So freakin' stupid! I'm really not gonna let this happen again! After all, he brought us three to life and we pay him like this!? No more! I say it! No more... if we keep like this.... one by one we'll be dissappearing from this game.... and we... or at least i.... won't let that happen!**

***Crowd gasps in surprise... maybe they'd never imagine Bloodberry saying such things...***

Blue: Gee... i'd never imagine Bloodberry saying those things

***Erm... that's what i said***

Blue: But you didin't include me, you clearly said CROWD

***Shut up***

Blue: Okay... let's give a look back to where Bloodberry is...

***Back to Bloodberry.... we see she's making way too much thought about what to say next***

Bloodberry: But... i don't know... i'm not sure... i'm not the kind of person who just stays in her place... i'm not sure if i will like it. Who will Bully Lime? Who will make fun of the scorch Cherry? The saber dolls are way to innocent and stupid! I'm The Salt and Pepper of this game... How will i be able to change myself... it will be no good....

***Public face-faults***

Bloodberry: Naaw... i will keep as charming as i am so far... nobody complains... (uh) After all... i can't imagine myself being nice to anyone.... Big devilish i am.... and if they don't want it they can get the hell out of my way! Bwa ha ha ha ha hee hee hee hee!!

***Public makes the noise and whispering sounds***

Blue: Ho! It seems like a sudden change of heart has made Bloodberry to keep on the path of the "Virtue Marionette" style... well... it can't be helped anyways... so... i guess we should not be too surprised... OH well... two people have already confessed their feelings here... it's time for the third player to  arrive... which is....

Upstage... 8:02 pm 

***Yumeji's Confessionary***

*The entire place is filled with bright cerulean light and Yumeji appears in the place... he's showing a bright smile as he is sitting on a couch and is playing with an out-of-nowhere ponta-kun*

Yumeji: Oh... my gosh.... i've never tried doing this things... oh.. ho... where whould i start...

Well... i'm feeling kinda weird... i still blame the author for getting me into this stupid place

Blue: Urk.... that little kid.... um... i wasn't that harsh, was i?

Public: HELL YEAH!!

Yumeji: ...it's all his fault... i'm the youngest guy inside this game and i don't feel fit for winning... i mean... this is not my place... Saber Dolls... Faust... Scary Marionettes...my big brother... to think of them alone... gives me the chills... putting them all together... it's like an atomic nightmare...! I will still give my best... i'll try to... to win whatever this is... i still can rely on some friends i have around.... and might be able to unite all this nightmare into a community... "You have to take the sourest lemons of the tree of life and try to make a sweet lemonade out of them" and under those words... i keep at this game as just as i am... Can i go now? Okay...

*Yumeji leaves stage and lights fade away*

*Public is making crying and sobbing sounds...*

Blue: What a touching confessionary... this is sure something to learn from.... something to grow up with... something to

People of the public: Kill Blue!! Kill Him!!

Blue: Wah, wait... w-wait... what... what did i do?

Fan: You made that little child get into and adult's contest! What did he ever do to you to treat him like that!?!?

Blue: But.... but... i needed a last contestant....

Fan 2: You could get another stupid people like Goddel... or something

Blue: Who's Goddel?

Fan 2: uh... point taken.... but he's not ready for this kinds of contests! Kill Him!!!

Blue: Hey! Wait! Couldn't you.... um... just wait till we get finished here.... i won't go anywhere till the end... then you could pursue me to death... okay?

Fan: Um... okay! But not a minute past it

Blue: Sure... let's go to the confessionary... another person is waitin'

_Upstage 8:22pm_

*Tiger's Conferssionary*

*The lights continue off as the voice of Tiger is heard*

Tiger: I can't find it...

*Silence, grumble*

Tiger: Why? Why Can't i find a way!

Silence, Grumble, Groan*

Tiger: Ack!!! Where!?

*Lights go on... revealing a Tiger pressed against the wall*

Tiger: Where's the light switch!? Ah... whatever... I am here to give a confessionary... wait a minute... who am i talking to? Okay... okay... lemme get this things clear *clears throat*

A bare day has passed... and there has already been too much commotion... seems like the Marionettes had lost their leader... will that make things easier... or more difficult... this is sure a game... and we.... or at least i... am not willing to lose it... i will stand still and give it all while i can... and if necessary... i will make a misery out of the lives of the marionettes... but first... i want to see where the hell is that stupid light switch!!

*Lights fade out*

Tiger: Wait! Watch it! Where are the stairs!? Hey... no... no... oww... ack! Dammit!

*Crash,  tumble, tumble, cack, cack wuzzy wuzzy poof poof*

Blue: Well... it seems like Tiger's plans are put on.... and ready to be performed, executed, done... we will see if her actions speak louder than her words this time....  let's just get ready to see what she's up to... Three on the count... six to go.... the next one ought to be...

_Upstage 8:36 pm_

*Cherry's Confessionary*

*Cherry appears in the middle of a round light  in the center of the scenario*

Cherry: Ano... ummm hi... this is Cherry... i'm here to do my part as the end of the confessionary... i know... lots of things have happenned.... we've lost Otaru.... we've lost the path... we've lost the light... we've been mean... the three of us... and now.... more than ever... have no defense... and have no rules... who will break up the fights...? who will do the defending... i know... we can... but it was easier to do it when we knew we were doing it for him.... what about now? What about us? We're so lost.... we expect everything... we can even broke our community.... Japoness Communnity.... this has became so wobbly for us everything is broken... and there's nothing we can do... Awww.... i'm so tired... we deserve to rest ourselves for whatever awaiting us... and hopefully to remain as what we are... a family... I think i'll be going now... thanks for listening... bye bye

*Cherry leaves the place and the light comes back to shadows*

Blue: Excellent confession... Cherry have just stated a reality of the team members of Japoness... a reality that they must face from this point on to the end of this game. The lost of a leader and the search of a new one is hardly impossible... but since there's more than 1% of possibilities, then there's hope... Boy... i love her...

Fan: Personally... i think that was kind of boring...

Blue: YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Fan: Mommy!!

*Fan runs away crying and scared*

Blue: Well... anyone else thinks this sucked? Huh? Huh? HUH!?!?

*Everyone shakes head violently*

Blue: Excellent.... let's take this to the next spot... the next confessor is on his way here, let's get ready to hear what has to say!

_Upstage 8:49 pm_

*Panther's Confessionary*

*There's darkness.... which is immediately changed to lights all around.... Panther flinches, throws herself to the floor and starts convulsing... whe seems to be having a bad time.... the public is confused... puzzled*

Panther: AAAHGHHHH!! Bright light! Get it off... get it off!! It hurts me badly.... Ayeee!! Don't do this to me! Please! Please have mercy! Switch it off... switch it off!!! AACCKKK!!! My eyes! My eyes!!

*Lights fade away little by little to finish in a little not too bright light... Panther stands up slowly*

Panther: Ah... ah.... much... better... thank you... thank you.... now... what was i here for? Um... what? I can't remember

*Public sweatdrops, a card is dropped in front of Panther.... she picks it up and reads it.... if you can call that reading...*

Panther: uhh.... Cann...fuzz? um? Can I fuzz? Um... er? Ah... ummm...nnnnn.....oh... confess... confess...? what? What?

*Another Card is dropped, she picks it up*

Panther: Just... te.te.tell.... what...yo.....u.you... thi-think... Tell what i think.... ummm i guess it's not too difficult... lemme try

*Clears throat*

Panther: Okay... what can i say? This is Stupid! So stupid.... incredibly stupid! There's nothing to do in here.... reamin quiet... don't do this.... don't do that.... _blah, blah, blah... yadda yadda yadda_

DAMMIT! This is stupid! And for What? For something we don't know? For something the author does not really know!? Tell me.... does this have sense at all?

Public: HELL NO!!

Blue: Stupid bunch of rebels...

Panther: Okay... okay.... what's the use.... we have nothing in here... what... a big house with lot's o stuff.... when you can't do racket or too much talking... what's the use of it... none! Nothing at all.... this sucks... and the only thing i'm staying for is.... wait a minute... i'm not staying in here for something... to win a X prize... maybe that's the only reason i stay here.... to figure out what that stupid prize is.... but maybe the time will dimish my desire for knowing about it... can i get the hell outta here now? What else do you want.... turn the lights off!

Blue: Well... looks like Panther is afraid about what is to come next... but she just not want to say it so aloud... heh heh heh... well let's see if tomorrow she'll change... or survive...

Fan 2: Face it! This game sucks...!

Blue: Okay.... i face it... next!

*Lights bright shiny back again... the next character really deserves them!*

_upstage 9:02_

*Lime's confessionary*

*Lime rushes in the middle of the scenario... she applies the breaks sounding like an old car*

Lime: Aiyaaaaaaa!! Hello everyone!! Huh? Everyone? Where are they... i just see myself in the middle of... a place.... and... in front of a mirror-looking glass!! Uuuhhh!! Mirror!!

*Lime Approaches the mirror, knocks twice...*

Lime: is anyone theeeeere??? Hellooooooo??

*A card is dropped at the back of Lime... she takes it and reads it....*

Lime: Confess myself..... confess? To who?? There's nobody here.... why should i... i... ah... 

*Another card is dropped in front of her, lime picks it and reads it*

Lime: Just....  do.... it.... where have i hear that before? Oh well.... it doesn't matter... i'll confess cuz' the card says so... ummm okay... let's begin... ummm

I like this place a lot! Is so big and comfy! I can do all sort of things around like, run... or play on the floor.... or... bounce in my own bed! I can do lots of things... im so happy! I just... well... i just wish Otaru would be here to share it with us.... that would be too cool... but he's not here anymore.... and it's all my fault.... if i just weren't so mean that time none of this would've happenned... *sighs* i miss him...  but i know he wouldn't like me to give up now... and i'm gonna keep on... because i love him a lot... and that's a fact... so... is that all? May i go...? WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

*Lime Rushes away and dissappears at the end of the scenario... lights go down again*

Blue: Well.... well.... now we talk about doing mistakes.... looks like Lime would like to start over in this game and give her best in order to win.... who knows... the winner is still undefined... and... talking about mistakes... the next confesser knows a lot about doing them... right?

*Lights go up again... it's time to receive the first player of the Roulette of silence*

_upstage 9:18 pm_

*Luchs confessionary*

*Lights appear on her.... her face is messed up wit horror*

Luchs: Fear.... a disgusting feeling.... fear.... a disgusting feeling... fear.... when you don't know what's beyond the limits.... fear... when it comes to no good and you know it... I don't know... but my whole self is trembling... and the Roulette of Silence is about to perform something on me... maybe i'm scared because i've never been really punished... maybe because i'm a good girl.... i don't want to see.... i'm scared... i'm filled with horror and i don't wanna go on tomorrow... i don't feel enough ready do it.... i can't... i simply cant! Please... somebody help me.... i'm sorry i can't say more... but really... i would start going crazy if i go on like this,,, excuse me

*Luchs runs away scared!*

Blue: My gosh.... poor thing.... she has to.... she's about to face the first punishment on the Roulette of silence... and it won't be that good... or could it...? who knows...? i do.... oh well... this has been all for today's confessionary.... oh... wait... wait... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8....  what... there were ten at the beginning

*Lady Aoi appears and bops him on the head*

Aoi: Is Hanagata's Turn!! Let him appear now!

Blue: How could i forget about him!? Thanks Aoi!

Aoi: Sure, anytime

*Aoi Dissappears*

Blue: Behold the power.... Hanagata's Turn!!

_Upstage 9:22 pm_

*Hanagata's confessionary-*

*Silence*

*Silence*

*Foot tapping sound*

*foot tapping sound*

Hanagata: Could Anyone please turn the lights on!?!?!?!?

*Lights turn on*

Hanagata: Thank you so much... okay then i'm here to give the Confessionary of the powerful and Mighty Hanagata... erm... okay... that didin't make much sense... but i'm gonna do it anyway NyaaaaaaH

Okay... well, time to get serious.... what? Yes! I can be serious too..... sometimes.... but going back to the topic... i think the marionettes have become aimless players and they need help more than any other time.... i don't know if what i'm planning will go on well but... i have to try it cuz' i promised it to Otaru... i will now try to be their leader... yes... might sound wacko... or in some way impossible... but... they need it... and i'm still going for it... no matter what... i will... i hope they can understand... otherwise i'm  soooo dead... okay! I'm happy now... i can leave!

*Hanagata leaves... however.... he trips with the stairs and falls to the floor*

*Crak, trak, pow, wham.. ough*

Blue: With all this... it's all we have to do for tonight.... the day is over and tomorrow... a new silent journey will begin... oh my gosh only god knows what will await them in the ultimate SMJ's contest: Wordless Silent Mess

_Public stage_

Fan 4: Okay.... it's time we whoop that Blue's Ass

Fan 34: Sure... let's get to him before he notices

*Fwissssssssshhhh, a weird purple steam goes down all the public stage and clouds it*

Fan 654: What!? What is this....isssssZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

*Public is Fast asleep, meanwhile... on the Narrator's Chamber*

Blue: Excellent... two birds with one single stone: I get to save my skin.... and have public for tomorrow's show!

*Blue Leaves*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

As i said before... this chapter is quite irrelevant and is NOT neccessary to read.... but.... anyways... as part of the game... it must be performed... oh well... we've got for a near farewell for today *waves* Remember to review if necessary... if not.... then do not bother yourself

Wordless Silent Mess Chapter 3: The Confessionaries!


	4. The Second Day...

Well. A Day has passed, whaddya say?

This thing is not getting interesting, but I think it's worth a try, isn't it?

Wordless Silent Mess, a game that should have never seen the light, but still, here it is. Let's go

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Title: Wordless Silent Mess.

Chapter: Four

Rated: Pg, I dunno. I felt like putting it.

Genre: Humor: Well, some say that it's funny

            Horror: But in the other side, some say it really sucks.

Disclaimer: You know it, you know it, This SMJ thingies are not mine, I don't even remember if the real idea of Wordless silent mess was mine but then again I'm writing this story and everything that is appearing right below this lines are of my possession, big deal.

Author Notes: Oh Well. My usual Essay, this is getting more and more axciting just to know that the real things are starting from this spot on, once one player already left, I'm sure that links will be broken and there might be another lost link to be united, who knows, it's me the author of this fic, none of this is previously planned, that's the most exciting part of it. Sit Back, take whatever you want and be ready to head for the best side of Wordless Silent Mess.

Chapter 4's Summary: All I know is that at the end of this day, one will be out and other will be highly punished at the Roulette of Silence.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Blue: **In Chapters two and three we saw the things just as they were developed in an aislated house full of Saber J characters, One would be Out for making the most noise, and the other would be punished the next day at the Roulette of Silence. Well, Otaru had sure a wobbly beginning since the marionettes got stubborn on Otaru's mean way to shut them up. He hadn't any other choice but to clean up his name, But to do this, he would have to break the golden rule of the game: Talking too much. And so, as expected, Otaru was completely out of the game with a high score of words, the marionettes now carry a heavy rock of guiltiness up their backs knowing that if they shouldn't behave that way, maybe none of that would've happened.On the other hand there were good news for the good bunch. Luchs was the person who talked the least and so she would be punished on the roulette of silence next day, well that day is today, and yesterday at the confessionaries we could see the fear invaded Luchs and some other people like Faust or Lime, or even Tiger.

Get Ready For day two, the whole bunch is about to arrive.

Fan: About time You idiot, you got us trapped this time, but now we're going to accomplish our goal to get you.

Blue: Oh My, There she is, Luchs!

_Upstage: 5:45am. Kitchen._

***WE find a lost Luchs walking around the center table, her eyes mind, well, everything about her seems to be away from this world. She's not talking at all, although she knows, best than everyone that it has been that fact the one that had taken her to that point of being highly punished on this game.***

***She Finally Encourages herself to talk.***

Luchs: Oh Well, as expected.

***She makes a brief pause after continuing, She knows that joining Sentences would only led her to be out of the game, but then again, the less she speaks, the higher the possibility to be back tomorrow to be punished once again.***

Luchs: I'm oh-so-scared.

???: There's no need to.

***Luchs turn back without being scared, after all, what could be worse at that point. She find out that the one talking to her is none other than Yumeji Mitsurugui.***

Luchs: Oh, it's just you.

Yumeji: You seem down.

Luchs: Yeah, I am down.

Yumeji: Mind to chat?

Luchs: What is the use?

Yumeji: I'm a good ear!

***With those words, Yumieji settled one of the chairs of the dinnertable for Luchs to **

**sit down. Luchs couldn's believe his eyes. Why? Why does Faust would like to destroy and conquer a land of kind little boys like him. Are they all the same?***

***Luchs Sat down and so did little Yumeji.***

Yumeji: What pains you today?

Luchs: Oh, The Roulette of Silence.

Yumeji: What's the big deal?

Luchs: It gives me the chills.

Yumeji: Just Relax.

Luchs: Easy for you to say.

Yumeji: A mighty mind beats all!

Luchs: Hm?

Yumeji: Yah. Have no fear!

Luchs: Oh?

Yumeji: That's what they want

Luchs: What do you mean?

Yumeji: They want you scared

Luchs: Think so?

Yumeji: … That way you'll lose your brains.

Luchs: Now I understand, Thanks!

***Luchs couldn't  expect not to smile and granted Yumeji a big smile below the hairdo that covered her eyes***

Luchs thinking this is not so bad, I can't see this kid as one of y biggest enemies.

???: LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE WITCH!

***Just in a bad time, as usual Hanagata makes his entrance to this game, with quite a racket I should say.***

Yumeji: whisper Oopsie, good luck with oneesan.

Luchs: whisper Right. I will.

***Yumeji make his way out of the path that Hanagata is following to a face-to face  with Luchs the first misunderstanding between Japoness-Garthland parties. Wonder how will it turn out.***

Blue: Well, How's it so far?

Fan: Can't deny this is getting quite good, but we want to see the roulette of silence.

Blue: Be cool. There's no much time left for Luchs.

Fan: Good. I like it so far, I hate to admit.

Blue: HAHAHA! Nice. Let's proceed.

***Back into this misunderstanding about to begin…***

Hanagata: What were you doing??

Luchs: Oh. I was chatting

Hanagata: You Lie.

Luchs: Does this eyes lie?

Hanagata: What eyes? they're covered!

***Luchs lifted her hair and looked deep into Hanagata's eyes, they were somehow hypnotizing, but there was surely no sign of lie inside of them, Yumeji smiled as Hanagata grumbled. Luchs made her hairdo fall down to her eyes again.***

Hanagata: I've locked you up.

Luchs: I didn't do anything.

Hanagata: You're under my sight.

Luchs: Right, Right.

***Luchs have such a sharp mind, she could take Yumeji's advice wisely enough and was absolutely calmed as she managed her way out of the misunderstanding.***__

_Upstage: 5:59 am Downstairs Path._

***The first of the marionettes make her way down leaping two-by-two stairs, jumping happily, if you guessed the behaviour is Lime's, well then you're dead right. Her footsteps making a whole earthquake, such big that even the people at the kitchen noticed her presence.***

Hanagata, Luchs and Yumeji: Lime…

Lime: Ohayo! 

Yumeji: Hey Lime, let's play.

Lime: Sure! Let's go.

***Lime and Yumeji went off the kitchen, and head for the living room.***

Hanagata: I'm out of here.

Luchs: Do as you wish.

***Hanagata goes off the kitchen and heads for the studio.***

***As for Luchs, She stays in the kitchen as she keeps thinking hardly about the punishment to be received.***

_Upstage: 6:06 am: Living Room._

***We here find Lime and Yumeji which both are playing with the same ball they were playing with yesterday. They place themselves in different parts of the living as they throw the ball to each other, like in American football. It seems like the one that drops it loses it all. But on their way. They keep dropping other things.***

***Krash*** ***Lime Drops a vase as she jumps across the couch to catch it.***

***Rakatrak!*** ***Yumeji breaks one of the pillars of a centertable while using it for an extra leap to the couch, and catches it.***

***Wham!*** ***Lime Tackles the wall to brake herself and jump for the upper ball, she leaves a small crack on it.***

***Krash!*** ***Another vase brought to you by Yumeji***

***Kablam!*** ***She drops the biggest couch but she's still not able to catch the ball, her efforts were somewhat futile.***

Yumeji: Hee Hee. Me Wins!

Lime: It Was so hard to catch.

Yumeji: You did great job.

Lime: You were even better!

***Both parties grin at their achievements.***

???: Early dumb kids.

Yumeji and Lime: Huh?

Upstage: 6:31am, Downstairs path 

***Looks like Faust have been waken up for that racket that Lime and Yumeji have brought. He was being followed by Tiger, who had waited for him to wake up***

Faust: You sure are annoying people.

Tiger: You made Fürher  wake up

Lime: It's not your Business.

Faust: That  is pretty pitiful.

Yumeji: Let's go play over there.

Tiger: You'd better respect him

Lime: Yah, Let the golden guy alone.

Faust: What did you just say?

Tiger: HEY!

Lime: Let's go, let's go.

***Lime and Yumeji Leave the place heading to the studio. Faust looked at Tiger and Tiger Shrugged at him, she then headed for the safe couch and sat down, And so Luchs makes her way to the  living room to face her boss. Tiger was being just a silent Witness.**

Faust: Hey Hey.

Luchs: Hello Milord Faust

Faust: Any plans to destroy them?

Luchs: Ah. Um. Er.

Faust: You're getting on my nerves.

Luchs: Watch your words Milord.

Faust What??

Luchs: You're forgetting something important.

Faust: And Just what is that?

Luchs: The golden rule of this

Faust: Oh, I see.

Luchs: I can't tell you

Faust: Why?

Luchs: I need more words.

Faust: What will you do?

Luchs: Myself… I'll do it.

***Luchs knew better than anyone that she hadn't any plan on his mind, yet again, she lied to her boss, quite a high punish for it, but still, she did.***

Tiger: What about your punishment?

Luchs: Not a big problem

Tiger: You seem to be very confident.

Luchs: I am.

Tiger: Hey, You're impressing me.

Luchs: I had good teachers.

***Faust felt some kind of proud about it, But what is the real meaning of Luchs' words?***

???: Good morning to all!

_Upstage: 6:42 am Downstairs Path._

**Blue**; Cherry's sweet and calm voice is heard from the upper side of the stairs and her beautiful shape could be seen as she made her way down the stairs

Fan: Stop praising Cherry.!

Blue: I can't! I just can't!

Cherry: hello every…

***Cherry's Words stopped, there were just Luchs, Tiger and Faust, she thought it would be useless to greet a Garthlander. But still…***

Cherry: …Hello Everyone.

***Cherry Expected no response, and in fact, Faust did not greet her back and so didn't Tiger. But…***

Luchs: Rise and shine Cherry.

***Cherry blinked twice rapidly. It was surely strange for her to see a Garthlander greeting her back.***

Cherry: Uh. Yeah. 

***Cherry headed to the kitchen, it was time for her to do breakfast, she walked slowly, still very confused by Luchs words, not because of her kindness, but because of her manners as a Garthland Saber doll.***

Faust: It was unnecessary.

Luchs: I'm just being polite.

Faust: That's not what I've taught you.

Tiger: Milord Faust. Your words.

Faust: Dammit, gotta go.

***Faust left the living room and headed for the backyard***

Tiger: Time is running out.

Luchs: No problem.

Tiger: You sure have changed.

Luchs: I already told you.

Tiger: Well Well. Good luck then.

***Tiger leaves the Living room as she follows Faust to the Backyard.***

???: Ughh...

???: Bleegh...

_upstage: 6:55am, Downstairs path._

**_*_****The last two characters to make their entrances seem to have been really worn out after a Sake celebration. Yep, Bloodberry and panther have taken their all-nighters by themselves drinking like a desperated beer consumer, they look like having an elephant and a drummer on their heads, and have a horrible, at some rate creepy look.**_*_

Bloodberry: Ouch, I feel like Crap

Panther: I feel even worse than you

Bloodberry: I think Not!

Panther: Yes, I am!

Bloodberry: Wanna fight?

Panther: Sure, Beat it!

Bloodberry: Well, I'm not.

Panther: What? But Why!?

Bloodberry: Cuz I feel worse than you

***And with those last words, Bloodberry makes her way down the stairs. Leaving Panther behind. She finds nobody but Luchs in the living room and sighs as she heads for the studio. The Panther appears and goes to where Luchs is.***

Panther: What are you doing?

Luchs: I'm just Chillin'

Panther: Oh, is that so??

Luchs: Yeah.

Panther: Okay then, I gotta go there.

Luchs: Sure.

***Panther Heads for the Restroom, only God knows WHAT is gonna be wind up there.**

Luchs: …And Good luck…

*Upstage: 7 o'clock: in one hour, the punishment will be set on Luchs, but so far, there is no much happenings. The location of our stars are:

Studio: Hanagata, Bloodberry, Lime and Yumeji.

Living Room: Luchs.

Kitchen: Cherry.

Backyard: Faust and Tiger.

Restroom: Panther.

**_*Let's just see how they spend this hour, before the beginning of the Zero Hour for Luchs._**

_Upstage: 7:08 am Kitchen._

***We here find Cherry-san, who's gently preparing all the ingredients for Asagohan (Breakfast).  She was making sure there was enough Gohan (Cooked Rice.) and Misoshiru (Soybean-paste Soup) with vegetables, to end up with a delicious spiced Yakizakana. (Grilled/Broiled Fish.) She takes care of all the pots with incredible timing, just like a professional chef, making some good use of her abilities. She was using once again. The best technique to save her words: Thinking. But she was quietly humming a song.**

Cherry: thinking Ah, it's just passed a day and I feel already so empty because of Milord Otaru's gone. We… we could've stopped it, but we were stubborn about it. No, no no… Don't think about it anymore, remember his words, he told us not to give up on this game. And that's what i'm gonna do. I'll get as far as I can get. Yessir. That way I will make Otaru Happy. Hmmmm Otaru.

***A small poof of steam flies out of the pressure pot, Cherry was unaware for a few seconds, even though the sharp sound was terrible. Then…**

Cherry: Kya! The food. The food.

***With impressive neatness and with all of her cooking skills, Cherry manages to calm down the sharp symphony of pressure pots and boiling waters in a matter of second. She sighs**

Cherry: That girl. Luchs.

***Cherry heads back to the goods case… Cherry smiled broadly as she took out extra ingredients.**

_Upstage: 7:12 am: House's Backyard._

*Here's Faust, The hard looking Fürher of Garthland who had lost his sight deep into the sky. Tiger was like 10 or 12 steps away from him and was observing him, He seemed to be looking for something up there. He was so focused that no one would disturb him. Tiger Approached him slowly and even knowing what is the punishment for disturbing her boss, she spoke.

Tiger: What keeps you busy, Milord?

Faust: What's the use of telling you.?

Tiger: Excuse me. I didn't mean it.

Faust: Fine, Then Leave.

*Tiger looke at him, there wasn't any  good sign of him telling her what was up so she silently started to leave the backyard…*

Faust: Stop!

*Tiger almost froze at the statement.*

Faust: C'mere.

*Tiger obeyed the command.*

Faust: Have you ever… seen the sky?

Tiger: Um… no, not really.

Faust: You should

Tiger: If you tell me so, I will

Faust: Good.

*with this, Tiger remained there, By Faust's side, she eventually lifted up her chin and they both lost their sights on the same cloud. Wonder what were they really thinking. They stood there, motionlessly.*

_upstage: 7:26am: Studio/Hall Room._

*The concentration of the SM players were gathered here. Hanagata arrived here at around 6:02 am and was there thinking about Otaru (What else?) and meditating about his loss. IT was useless to bring the memories back now. Then, at  around 6:33 am arrived Yumeji and Lime, which started the racket with that ball game. No one could stand the nerve and Hana started screaming, and things started to break out, from a painting to a bookcase. Then at 6:58 am was time for Bloodberry to arrive, she put all the order and somehow managed to calm down the tornado that was being unleashed. Despite Lime and Yumeji's  game, things started to cool down and Bloodberry and Hanagata were talking again about the early happenings.*

Bloodberry: You knew it all.

Hanagata: What are you talking about?

Bloodberry: Otaru's Plot.

Hanagata: Well, yes, I knew.

Bloodberry: Baka. Why?

Hanagata: I didn't do anything.

Bloodberry: That's Why I'm upset

Hanagata: It was necessary.

Bloodberry: huh?

Hanagata: You three were going nuts.

Bloodberry: Yeah, so?

Hanagata: He wanted to clear his name

Bloodberry: Why didn't you stop him?

Hanagata: It would've been unfair.

Bloodberry: I don't get it.

Hanagata: He would've grown more miserable.

Bloodberry: Oh… I get it now

Hanagata: His last resort.

*Meanwhile, Yumeji and Lime had their own chit-chat in progress as they rolled the ball through the carpet.*

Yumeji: Hey Lime! *Passes*

Lime: What is it Yumeji? *Passes*

Yumeji: Do you miss Otaru-Sama? *Passes*

Lime: Nope, not at all. *Passes*

Yumeji: Really? But why? *Passes*

Lime: He'll be sad if I lose *Passes*

Yumeji: What if so? *Passes*

Lime: I want him to be happy. *Passes*

Yumeji: you still don't persuade me. *Passes*

Lime: I'll win to make up… *Passes*

Yumeji: Make up what? *Passes*

Lime: Being meanie to him *Passes*

Yumeji: Oh, that makes much sense. *Passes*

_Upstage: 7:44 am: Living Room. _

*Luchs's been quite quiet for the last hour. At this rate, it almost looks like she'll be punished for two days in a row, but we still se her calm, she's following with her eyes (Wherever they are.) each and every spot in the living room, the broken vases, The rolled couch, even that small crack in the wall, the stairs, the door that leds to the kitchen, to the Studio and to the backyard respectively. Indeed, she looks more than ready for the Roulette of Silence, but could her feeling betray her on the last move? What if so? Will she, over pass it? No wonder she's been enjoying her last minutes… maybe she won't be the same Luchs the time after 8:00.*

Luchs: Is this my destiny?

*Long Silence*

Luchs: Why am I here?

*Long Silence*

Luchs: Is it Because of Faust?

*Silence*

Luchs: Or have my goals Changed?

*Long Silence*

*This lovely and almost kind monologue of Luchs is suddenly and completely disturbed by some horrible sounds that makes Luchs jump out of her seat, She looks at all ways but can't figure what's going on.*

*They were Horrible…*

*Merciless*

_upstage 7:50 am Door to the Restroom._

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH CAAAAAAAAACAAAAAAAAAAA*

*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUGHHHH*

*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGHHHHHHH*

*Was she Sick? Or What?*

Luchs: No comments.

*Cherry's voice showed from beyond the Kitchen*

Cherry: HEY Y'ALL, DINNER IS READY!

*Cherry snuck out of the kitchen with a big plate on her hands, and headed for the living room before the whole gang arrived, she approached Luchs as she looked at her quite confused. She gave the plate to Luchs.*

Cherry: Good luck with your punishment.

Luchs: What is this?

Cherry: Help yourself, you need energies.

*And so, Cherry left leaving Luchs a big plate which contained a big bowl of Gohan, another bowl with nice smelling misoshiru full of mouth watering vegetables and a big chunk of delicious spiced Yakizakana, and on one of the corners a little note showed the word "Gambatte".*

***Luchs mind hesitated once more, what her real intentions were dropped down to an "I don't know" point. She digged into te food, Luchs have never tasted the food Cherry made before and she was highly satisfied with the taste, it was good, it really was.* **

***In a matter of a few minutes, all the food was served by Cherry and everyone (Except Faust Tiger and Panther) were eating. as usual, the dinnertable was a complete war, without Otaru, of course but it still was a war. By this time, Luchs have already started and was looking at them eat. Yumeji, Hanagata. Lime, Bloodberry, and Cherry. Tiger went to the kitchen to try to do a decent breakfast, but she still wondered if it'll turn ot ok this time.***

***But the Zero Hour has started now, and they knew it.***

_upstage… 8:00 am. Around The house._

***The speakers that were put around the house started to boom out***

Blue: Luchs, please go up the stairs when I finish giving this message. Okay Guys, as you all know, the first roulette of silence will start, the punished will go upstairs, if anyone follows her or tries to listen to any bit of information will be set to a judgement where I with some other judges will throw a punishment at him/her. From a roulette of silence, all the way through direct sent off. Got that?

Everyone: YES SIR!

Blue: Okay, this is the end of the Message, Luchs? Go forth.

Luchs: Yes.

***All the people at the dinnertable were looking at her, Cherry and Yumeji were warm looks, but the rest were all like "wonder what will happen to you when you some back, if you do". She smiled at them, fact that left them quite impressed coming from a saber doll. But she made her way up the stairs slowly. Like a triumphal march. Dramatic song were played as the silence was just being interrupted by almost-deaf sounds of steps. She made all the way up and the door closed back at her. Blue was waiting for her, with a saddish smile on his face***

Blue: You're free of talking, the rules won't be applicated during the punishment.

Luchs: This is not so bad after all.

Blue: Unfortunately, yo know and I know that this is not be good all the time, you've came here because you're about to be punished with the Roulette of silence.

Luchs: I know, I know it all.

Blue: Okay, here are the rules. First of all, you're higly forbidden to tell anyone about what you're about to witness in the roulette and that means all the contents of it. 

Luchs: Got that clear.

Blue: It could end on us the right of the punishment, or even your friends and foes will have the pleasure. All depends on your spin.

Luchs: Sure, I can accept that

Blue Shall we proceed?

Luchs: I'm ready when you are.

Blue: Okay, follow me.

***Blue and Luchs made their way through the passageway where all the rooms of the players of this game were. At the end there was a blank wooden space that started opening by some mechanical device and they got in. She found out that Otaru was there to see the show***

Blue: Okay, this roulette has 100 spaces and different punishes are spread all over the roulette there are:

30 spaces as: 2000 decibels punishment.

30 Spaces of Players against punisher

10 Spaces of Booking, if you have all the bad luck and get the booking, beware of coming here again and taking another booking because two of them and you're out of it.

10 spaces of Players punishment + 1000 decibels

10 spaces of Players punishment + 3-needed Booking.

05 spaces of Safeness and that makes you free of any punishment

03 spaces of Players High punishment. Trust me, we mean it.

02 spaces of direct sent off, we pray for you not to take any of those.

You're able to share something with us before you spin it, trust me, it won't come out of this room.

Luchs: Well… I'm so messed up now, maybe if I survive this day you'll get to know me TONS better

Blue: Interesting data, now please. Would you mind…?

Luchs: Not at all.

***The roulette starts rolling automatically, Blue hands a remote control with a big bright red button, when she pushes it, the roulette will eventually decrease its speed to show Luchs punishment***

***She looks at the roulette calmly. 10 seconds have passed and she doesn't dare.***

***She keeps an aye on it and smiles, 15 seconds have passed and still nothing***

Luchs: Uh… Buddie?

Blue: What's wrong?

Luchs: This is the device for a three-years old remote control car.

Blue: Ara? ***sweatdrops*** sorry, it's my brother's

Otaru: You have no brothers.

Blue: OKAY OKAY! It's mine, you happy now???

***Blue hands the real remote control to Luchs. 43 seconds have passed.***

***Finally! Luchs presses the button and after 46 seconds, the roulette starts  decreasing speed until stops.***

***It rounds and rouns andeach second seems like a whole hour for luchs***

***Where will it stop? Nobody knows for sure.***

***Players punishment case. No***

***2000 decibel punishment case. No***

***Safeness case. No***

***Sent off case……* **

***No***

***Players punishment + 1000 decibels. Stops***

Blue: looks like it stopped there. Now, look what we'll do:

You already have 1000 decibels on your stock for tomorrow's day.

Luchs: Okay. What about the punishment?

Blue: Oh, Otaru's got a box, you'll take out the card that contents your punishment. You'll leave to the passageway that leads to the backyard. I'll speak to the via speakers after they eat and they'll perform the punishment on you. Okay. These are punishments from a scale 1-8/10, take out one

***Otaru gives the box to her and without looking, she takes out a paper and gives it to Otaru***

Otaru: no, no.. you have to give it to him.

Luchs: I want you to read it.

***Otaru looks at Blue like saying " is that a valid move?". Blue just move her head up and down as making a "yes" sign. Otaru shrugs and takes the paper off Luchs hand.***

Otaru: but I Warn you. I never learned to read properly.

Luchs: Aw, come on, shouldn't be so hard.

***Otaru starts reading***

Otaru: Thiss…. Is a… three…e  poin.ts punishment.

***Luchs sighs relieved***

Otaru: You—will go… to the back yard and will be…. Be… chained and the play-players will have cream pies that…that will be thrown at you… for a 20 minutes time.

Luchs: Yeah, no problem!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Upstage: Living Room 10:32 

***After eating, we find all the japoness gang sitting and talking about the happenings and all that kind of stuff, of course, always caring about words.***

Cherry: It's been quite a wait.

Lime: Is luchs okay?

Hanagata: Who cares about that witch??

Yumeji: Don't be mean.

Hanagata: I'm saying nothing but the truth.

Yumeji: It's still mean

Hanagata: I don't care!

***not so long from there, we find the Garthland gag trying to eat (Trying was the best word ever used.) what Faust intended to cook. They were talking about the situation more than, really eating IT.***

Tiger: Luchs's Situation worries me.

Faust: She'll be fine.

Panther: Bue she's so weak

Faust: I don't think so.

Panther: What do you mean?

Faust: She's been... different lately.

Tiger: How lately?

Faust: All this day long.

Panther: Is that so?

Faust: No doubt about it.

***After some time The talkings are suddenly interrupted by the speakers***

_upstage: 12:00 pm All around the house._

Blue: Okay guys, you've been just sitting there without knowing the situation about your blue partner, luchs, well, the Roulette of silence has already choosen her punishment, we, i mean Luchs will be waiting for you on the backyard, go there for more instructions. I'm off

***Everyone was puzzled indeed but wanted to get their doubts off and headed for the back yard, what they saw there shocked them to death.***

***Luchs was chained against a wall and at two or three meters away from her were 5, no there were 6 crates full of pancakes with  sweet stawberry dipping. Some drooled (The garthland gang.) and some others were still not getting it.***

Blue: Simple as 1-2-3. Luchs punishment is so easy for you to perform on her. You'll take a full hand  of pancakes and throw them at her. The punishment will be over when time's over, a 1 hour limit, or when the crates  are empty, what happens last. Any questions?

***In the silence, a hand raised.***

Blue: Yes, What is it... Cherry.

Cherry: What happens if certain player denies to punish her?

Blue: Oh, good question, the contestant who refuses to perform the punishment on her will be penalized with 500 decibels. Is anyone denying to perform?

***No one really wanted to be penalized with such amount of decibels, however...***

Cherry: ...I do...

***Another person hesitated on it... but unexplainingly. It happenned.***

Faust: I do refuse as well.

***Luchs was shocked. She couldn't really change anyone's mind, she had a mortgage around her mouth. She could do nothing but resign to their desitions, what she couldn't understand was why... why Did a japoness member said "no" to the chance of humilliating a Garthlander.***

***The Hour ended first before the crates were empty. So the punish were extended for another 45 minutes, the backyard was messy, full of Strawberry dipping.and fresh bread. Cherry was just sitting there looking at the punishment, she knew how thrilling was to have an extra 500 decibels, so she remaint quiet. Until someone approached him, it was Faust and was looking at her with some kind of disgustment.***

Faust: Why did you...?

Cherry: I Don't like that

Faust: Why?

Cherry: i've been through punishment.

***they stood there calmly. Looking how the ritual was slowly ending. Luchs was released from her chains and mortgage, and... despite her looks she reached the place where, Cherry and Faust were lying.***

Luchs: This was unnecessary.

Cherry: We don't regret.

Faust: Yeah, let the game roll

***Luchs was speechless... until one hidden giggle was freed.***

Faust: Just look at you.

Cherry: Yeah, you're the mess.

Luchs: You don't know what it is to be there.

***Well the time passed but the rest of the day is kind of not needing to be known, so it reaches to the final hour in here, let's see how it turn out to be.***

_upstage 6:59pm upstairs... _

***Since no one was really doing something, and... knowingly that doing something would take them to earn merits to leave, they kind of "Signed off" for the day and let the things go "Swimmingly." As they all wait in their respective rooms, they knew, better than anyone else, that after this time, there would be another room empty***

Blue: Okay, the day is over, we anulate the rules of talking, feel free and walk to the living room for the final results for the day.

***Everyone, as a good bunch of ants made a row and started going downstairs for the final test, for the real answer that's been around their heads: "Is it me the one?"***

Cherry looks calm, like it's no problem wether she's leaving or not.

Yumeji seems like happy for being able to spend a wonderful day around.

Tiger really doesn't seems to care about a whole thing.

Faust is looking at everyone trying to see if any of her saber dolls are worried.

Lime is sure in another galaxy. But she's smiling, what really counts.

Luchs is happy. She seems to have learned something today.

Panther is dizzy, maybe another beerbust.

Bloodberry is carefree... maybe she would be fine to be out with Otaru.

And Hanagata... well, Hanagata is Hanagata. Right?

Blue: Well Guys, we've been through all kind of things today. But you all have survived. And that makes me glad to know. I want to go around to see how do all of you feel. Any volunteer.

Yumeji: Well, today was a good day, I had the chance of calming a storm that was about to be unleashed around and saved a girl from falling into a deep depression. That makes me feel happy, what else could i need?

Blue: Indeed, you seem to have been enjoying your time.

Yumeji: I had been trying to set my place in here.

Blue: Garthlanders?

Panther: This game sucks.

Blue: Well... Um... why do you think that?

Panther: I don't know, i just felt like saying it on your face. I feel much better now.

***Laughs***

Blue: Oh well, i'm glad you could have discharged yourself on me. I guess. Anyone?

Lime: I like this place!

Blue: Oh, a positive critic i see in here.

Lime: There are sooo many things to break in here! Right Yumeji?

Yumeji: Right!

Blue: Well, just remember that this could cost you a sent off, so you'd better use it sparingly.

Faust: This place has taught me how to revalorate things.

Blue: That's great Faust!

Faust: When i get out of here, i'll take over Japoness at once. Now i see that i can't let them grow

***Japoness gang puts on some aggressive stance.***}

Blue: calm down. You'd better do that when we're all out of here, you know that wouldn't be fair.

Faust: Who cares.?

Blue: Oh me, oh my.

Hanagata: This place is starting to feel the nerve on trying to survive, i guess they're really gonna put a big effort on it.

Blue: Oh... that sounds like a point

Bloodberry: I like the nocturne beerbust.

Blue: Oh... is that so... we've hear your screams, you'd better watch it.

Bloodberry: Naw.

Luchs: I guess i'm really gonna try winning up this game, it's starting to become a real challenge to me, i mean, it's no easy and that's what i like.

Blue: Nice! We've all locked on you.

Cherry: I guess that this is gonna be so exciting till tomorrow on.

Blue: You can bet on it, but now is time to become real and go for the works. I'll now give the one who will be going out for Roulette of Silence tomorrow. The candidate is

***Silence, dramatic song plays.***

Panther....

***Panther Panicks... and before some seconds flees scared upstairs on everyone's astonishment.***

Blue: Oops... it will be though for her tomorrow huh? Well... and the most sad moment. The one who will be leaving this place once and for all. Is.....

It is......

Faust, you're it....

***Faust Bows down for some seconds. Luchs and Tiger stare at him. He then stands up and, he smiles!***

Faust: I should have expected it. I'm off.

***Faust takes brief moments to say goodbye to his saber dolls.***

Faust: Please help Panther.

***And with those words he walks through the teleporter and vanishes slowly. They wont be able to see him, not for now.***

Blue: Well, that's my job, i'm sorry for the ones who feel sorry. This is off... you can now go upstairs to rest, the day is over and next day will start from midnight on. I'll be calling you for confessionaries in some time. But please, make your way up.

***With these words, all the characters went up the way and prepared, some discussing were heard, nothing violent yet. But this is gonna be good, without their leaders, what can they do? No rules? Not somebody to follow? How cool? Maybe, but, what if not?***

**Faust Last words**

Faust: I guess this was what the house needed, and even though i was so willing to win, i guess i made this for the sake of the house and over all, for thesake of my saber dolls,  guess luchs would make a wonderful leading, and by the way, i could mess around really good while those marionettes are away. Hee hee. Erm... well, i leave the responsibility in there, the rest is up to the three there. And about Panther, well, i hope something good can happen, but i hardly can think of it. Well. After all, it's panther what we're talking about.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Higlights of next Chapter (Not Confessionary)

Well. Two out, seven to go. But the leaders are out in some kind of weirdness plots.who will boss around from now on? Who can take a good lead of both Saber team and Grathland team, joy surprises, and freakiness to come, Will Panther survive her "Roulette of Silence? And what about this Luchs's sudden change of heart for good? Smells bad around, but don't miss out. I'm Off!

YUMMY!

Oh, i almost forgot, here are the standings and the "Why did he leave?" Charts

Words:

Otaru: Out

Lime: 9

Cherry: 5

Bloodberry: 5

Luchs: 10

Tiger: 9

Panther: 2

Faust: 13

Yumeji: 7

Hanagata: 9

Sounds:

Otaru: Out

Lime: 3900

Cherry: 3880

Luchs: 3750

Tiger: 2200

Panther: 1820

Faust: 4220

Yumeji: 4840

Hanagata: 4300

A smart person like you may be wondering why is Faust out since Hana and Yume-Chan got more sounding (4840-4300 to 4200) Well, the name of the game is Wordless. Silent. Mess. That actually means that the high priority is who is smart enough to save the words. And i this case, Faust loses. Simple and easy huh? Okay, buh-bye!


End file.
